The present invention relates to water handling devices, and, more particularly, to a system for delivering potable water to a building structure such as a residence or business and for storing and dispensing the water in the building structure.
As consumers have become more weight and health conscious, there has been a substantial and increasing trend toward the consumption of drinking water in place of soft drinks or other beverages. Moreover, many consumers dislike the taste and smell of commonly available tap water, whether it is sourced from local wells or municipal supplies. Further, growing awareness of pollutants in groundwater supplies and chemical additives used in municipal supplies has caused concern that tap water is, in fact, not healthy. As a natural result of the foregoing, consumer demand for both quality water and, in particular, for purified drinking water, has increased dramatically over the last decade. In particular, demand for bottled purified water has grown exponentially over the last few years.
One common method for providing purified water in a residence or a business is to provide a dispenser stand adapted to hold large, replaceable bottles (typically five gallon plastic bottles). A bottle is mounted on the stand until it is drained of water, and then the bottle is replaced with a new, full bottle. A delivery service may bring full bottles of water and may take away empty bottles for refilling. These dispensers may be unattractive and space-consuming. Many users choose to keep the unused bottles in the immediate vicinity of the dispenser stand in order to reduce the distance the bottles must be carried for mounting, and these additional bottles may likewise be unattractive and space-consuming. To provide for secure delivery of the water bottles, delivery personnel often must be provided with access to the interior of the residence or business or someone must be present to accept delivery.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, a water storage and dispensing system includes a water storage tank, a dispenser, and a conduit system extending between and fluidly connecting the storage tank and the dispenser. The conduit system includes an outer shell conduit defining a conduit passage therein, and an inner tubing extending through the conduit passage. The inner tubing is in fluid communication with each of the storage tank and the dispenser and is arranged and configured to convey water from the storage tank to the dispenser.
Preferably, the inner tubing is formed of instrument grade tubing. More preferably, the inner tubing meets the requirements of NSF 51. The inner tubing may be formed of polyethylene. The shell conduit may be formed of crosslinked polyethylene (PEX).
The storage tank may include a translucent sight glass in a side wall thereof The storage tank may include a fill port and a lockable cap on the fill port. A dispensing faucet may be located adjacent a lower portion of the storage tank, the faucet being operable to dispense water directly from the storage tank. An ultraviolet bulb may be disposed within the storage tank.
According to further preferred embodiments of the present invention, a building structure includes at least one wall and a water storage and dispensing system. The water storage and dispensing system includes a water storage tank, a dispenser, and a conduit system extending between and fluidly connecting the storage tank and the dispenser. The conduit system includes an outer shell conduit defining a conduit passage therein, and an inner tubing extending through the conduit passage. The inner tubing is in fluid communication with each of the storage tank and the dispenser and is arranged and configured to convey water from the storage tank to the dispenser. Portions of each of the shell conduit and the inner tube are disposed in the wall such that the inner tubing is shielded by the shell conduit in the wall.
The wall may include first and second spaced apart, lengthwise extending wall panels defining a wall cavity therebetween with the portions of the shell conduit and the inner tube being disposed in the wall cavity and extending along the length of the wall. The wall may further include at least one vertically extending stud interposed between the first and second wall panels and having a stud hole defined therein. The shell conduit and the inner tube extend through the stud hole.
According to further preferred embodiments of the present invention, a liquid storage system for receiving liquid from outside a building structure and storing the liquid within the building structure includes a storage tank defining an interior volume adapted to hold the liquid. The storage tank includes a vertically extending side wall, a fill port defined in the side wall and in fluid communication with the interior volume, and an overflow port formed in the side wall and in fluid communication with the interior volume. The overflow port is located below the fill port. A faceplate is adapted to be mounted at an exterior location on the building structure. The faceplate includes a fill opening and an overflow opening each formed in the faceplate. The overflow opening is located below the fill opening. A fill conduit fluidly connects the fill port and the fill opening. An overflow conduit fluidly connects the overflow port and the overflow opening.
Preferably, the fill conduit and the overflow conduit are flexible. The faceplate may include a base plate and a cover pivotably connected to the base plate with the fill opening and the overflow opening being formed in the base plate. A lock is provided to secure the cover over the base plate.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method of delivering a liquid to and storing the liquid in a storage tank includes: directing the liquid into a fill opening located on the exterior of a building structure such that the liquid flows through the fill opening, through a fill conduit, through a fill port in a side wall of the storage tank and into an interior volume of the storage tank; continuing to fill the storage tank with the liquid until the level of the liquid in the storage tank rises to an overflow port in the side wall of the storage tank whereupon a portion of the liquid flows through the overflow port, through an overflow conduit, and through an overflow opening located on the exterior of the building; and discontinuing filling of the storage tank responsive to the liquid exiting through the overflow opening.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the Figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.